Titan's Revenge
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for swear words. Read and review, no flames or hate, please!
1. Prologue

GINGA DENSETSU WEED: TITAN'S REVENGE

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

Summary- It is now Summertime in the Ohu territory, three months after the war against Hougen. Life is peaceful in the Paradise of Ohu, but it doesn't last long. Titan, a crazed Saluki is planning an invasion into Ohu, and has kidnapped Weed! To save his son, Gin must come out of retirement and go into battle once again!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Once in the land of Shibuya, there lived a Saluki and his pack of dogs. This Saluki was a rogue boss dog that wanted to rule all of Shibuya and was willing to kill anyone in his way to get it. It was an evil plan…even his own subordinates thought it was cruel.

Only one thought differently of him: his only son, Titan.

Titan looked up to his father and believed that everything he did was the right thing to do. Titan's father loved him very much, and Titan returned his love.

However, one day, Titan's whole world would come crashing down on him.

Titan's father was about to carry out the invasion on Shibuya, but then, an Akita with silver fur and three scars on his head, accompanied by a French Spaniel and a Kishu Inu, arrived at his territory.

The Akita was called Gin, and his two companions were Smith and Akame. They claimed that they came from the territory of Ohu.

Titan, who was watching nearby even though his father told him to stay in the den, felt disturbed by their presence.

Gin came saying that Titan's father needed to stop his needless invading and Shibuya should be shared by all. Titan's father refused to listen and had this to say…

"This is MY territory! No bastard from Ohu is going to come here and tell me what to do! You have no authority here!"

With that, Titan's father attacked Gin.

Titan watched as the battle went on, believing his father, despite only having three paws, would win, but cruel fate was about to deal its hand.

Gin attacked Titan's father and tore his throat open. Titan watched in horror as blood sprayed from the wound and he fell to the ground…dead.

His father's minions fled at the sight of their leader's death, Gin and his accomplices left, and a heartbroken Titan was left alone.

Traumatized, Titan left his home in Shibuya, and since that day, he believed that the dogs of Ohu were all nothing but evil and corrupted.

Raising himself on nothing but hatred and anger, Titan swore revenge on Gin for the death of his father by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>My second Ginga fic!<p>

Review, please!


	2. Peaceful Times

**Ch. 1- Peaceful Life**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihito Takahashi<p>

Taichi, Yume, Shroud, Kiki, Titan © Me

* * *

><p>The hot Summer sun shined down on Futago Pass. The birds chirped their sweet songs as they perched themselves in the trees, which provided shade to the inhabitants of the valley of Ohu: the dogs.<p>

It has been three months and five weeks since the day the Ohu warriors took back their land from Hougen of the Alps, and times are peaceful nowadays.

GB, Sasuke, Hook, Kyoushiro, and George were relaxing in the shade.

Ken, Kagetora, and Rocket were out bird hunting.

Mel was out fishing with Reika and Hiro and their four pups.

The Ohu veterans, Akame, Cross, Ben, Kurotora, Moss, his son Jaguar, Musashi, and of course the retired leader, Gin, were also resting beneath the trees.

Taichi and his mate Yume were sitting on a ledge together, overlooking the horizon, side-by-side.

Last but not least, the newest leader of Ohu, Weed, was standing upon a cliff, patrolling the territory border. As leader, Weed believed it was now his job to watch the Ohu territory, in spite of his father saying that it was actually Ken and George's job to watch the border. It was really Weed's job to keep balance between the other territories surrounding Ohu.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Weed's eye, he saw a jeep approaching from the distance.

At first, Weed thought it was just humans passing through, but when the jeep got closer, he saw that it was actually a couple of his human friends: Daisuke, Gin's original owner, and Dr. Hidetoshi, the owner of the late Ohu veteran John.

In the back of their jeep was a young girl, no older or younger than 7. She had neck length brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a picture of cartoon-like dog and a purple skirt.

As the jeep got closer, Weed saw that there were also ten plastic bags in the back seat, and he could smell what was inside from where he was standing…pork, beef, turkey, and chicken.

Weed smiled.

_Looks like lunch is here…_ he thought before he headed down to the valley.

XXX

"OI~!" Daisuke called out as he got out of the jeep. "C'MON, EVERYBODY! LUNCH IS HERE!"

There was silence, but then the sound of the earth rumbling filled the air. Just then, over 200 hundred stampeding dogs came into Daisuke's view. Among them were Weed and Gin.

One might think that they were on the attack, but Daisuke, Hidetoshi, and the little girl remained standing there, nonchalantly.

"Here they come," Hidetoshi said as the dogs came charging toward them.

"Doggies!" the little girl cheered.

The dogs soon came braking to a halt in front of the trio of humans, all barking and wagging their tails.

"Doggies!" the little girl laughed. "Doggies everywhere!"

The first dog that went to greet the humans was Gin, followed by Weed. Daisuke got down on his knees and began to pet the two silver-furred Akita dogs.

"Hey, you two," he greeted. "How've you been, Gin? You been taking good care of your son?"

Gin just gave Daisuke a small kiss to the cheek, as did Weed.

"Taichi!" the girl cried as she ran up to her beloved Border Collie and hugged him. "I missed you!"

Taichi wagged his tail happily and licked her face, making her giggle.

"I missed you, too, Ino," Taichi said.

Yamabuki Ino is Taichi's original owner. When she heard that Taichi had decided to start living in the wilds of Ohu, she had decided to go with Daisuke to visit him during the Summer.

Daisuke had also made a habit of the visiting the Ohu dogs to bring them food and to bring the ill and injured dogs to the vet. In fact, four weeks ago, Daisuke had helped Taichi's mate, Yume, give birth to three puppies.

Daisuke, Hidetoshi, and Ino were the only humans from the village that ever came to visit the Ohu warriors, as everyone else rarely came. The dogs figured that as long as the humans didn't bother them, they themselves wouldn't bother any of the humans.

Daisuke and Hidetoshi pulled out the bags full of raw meat from the back of the car.

"Ino," Daisuke called to her. "Do you wanna help us feed the dogs?"

"Yes, please!" the eager Ino answered.

Daisuke gave Ino a beef tongue. It was cold and slippery to the touch, but Ino was used to it, for she used to feed raw meat to Taichi when he used to be in her care.

"You know what to do with it, right?" asked Hidetoshi.

"Yup!" Ino answered before she approached Taichi. "Here you go, Taichi! Eat up, and make sure you share with that pretty girl dog and your puppies!"

Taichi took the beef tongue into his mouth before he approached Yume and bit in half, one half for her so she could produce milk for her puppies and the other half for himself.

Daisuke gave a raw turkey wing to Gin and a chicken leg to Weed.

Hidetoshi gave GB, Ken, and Sasuke some bone-in steaks.

"Now listen, everybody!" Daisuke called to the dogs. "You're only getting one thing! I'm kind of on a budget right now, so until I get paid at the end of the month, I'm afraid you're gonna have to find your own food till then."

"Yeah, you bunch of pigs," Hidetoshi joked, "so don't any of you come back asking for more if you already finished yours!"

Soon, everybody had gotten their share of raw meat, and it was time for Daisuke, Hidetoshi, and Ino to go back to the town.

"We'll be back next week, guys!" Daisuke called as he got into the jeep, followed by Hidetoshi and Ino. "Goodbye, Gin! Take care of your son!"

"Bye-bye Taichi!" Ino cried as she waved to the Border Collie. "Tell your puppies I said hi!"

The dogs howled their farewells to the trio of humans before they, too, headed back to the valley.

As they did, Weed looked up to Gin.

"Father," he said, "do you think that Daisuke-san might be too nice to us because I'm your son?"

"I think Daisuke just feels obligated to feed us because he likes dogs so much," Gin answered him.

"Humans, feh!" Kyoushiro grunted. "I bet they're fattening us up so that they could hunt us down and mount our heads over their fireplaces!"

"If that's true," Rocket began, "then why do you keep wanting to eat their food when they bring it to us?"

"And why do you blush whenever you look at Ino?" asked Taichi.

Kyoushiro's cheeks flushed a bright pink before he looked away with a grunt, earning a laugh from everyone else.

"SHUT UP!" Kyoushiro yelled.

As the dogs headed back to the valley, Akame looked up and saw something in the distance. He couldn't get a good look at what it was, but he was certain it was dog-shaped.

"Is something the matter, Akame?" asked Gin.

Akame took a double take and saw that the figure he had spotted was gone, and then looked back to Gin.

"Uh, no," Akame said. "I'm fine. It's probably just my imagination, is all."

Gin nodded in assurance before he went on ahead, but Akame couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he had seen.

_Who was that just now?_ the Kishu thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Fukushima Prefecture, a pack of dogs were seen lying around an abandon cabin. Some were seen fighting over a bone, others were having a conversation amongst themselves, and most were just lying around doing nothing.

Suddenly, one dog looks up and sees a huge gray blur approaching.

"Oi!" one dog called. "Shroud's back! Make way!"

And so, the dogs immediately backed away so that the blur could enter the cabin.

The blur is revealed to be a gray Borzoi with orange eyes. As he approached the cabin door, he was stopped by a Doberman Pinscher with a scar on his left thigh and a big brown Great Dane with a gray spot around his right eye.

"Relax, you two," Shroud said. "I'm here to deliver news to Titan-sama."

The Great Dane and the Doberman backed away from the door, allowing entrance.

The inside of the cabin was dark and gloomy. The smell of blood filled the air within, but for some reason, it didn't bother Shroud in the least.

"Titan-sama!" Shroud called.

A figure looked up to the gray Borzoi.

"What did you report, Shroud?"

"It appears that their leader is nothing more but a stupid brat," Shroud explained. "From what I've heard, he is Gin's son. He spends most of his time patrolling the territory border. Their forces seem unorganized, not to mention small. Compared to our 800 and their 200, the boy will be easy to capture."

The figure stood up, revealing himself to Shroud. He is revealed to be a white Saluki with scars on his muzzle, right cheek and thigh, and the left side of his neck.

"Excellent," said Titan. "Kiki! Drill!"

The Doberman and the Great Dane entered the cabin.

"Alert the troops," the Saluki ordered. "We attack the territory at dawn tomorrow!"

"Yes, Titan-sama," Kiki said before he and Drill left the cabin, followed by Shroud.

_At last,_ Titan thought to himself. _I shall have my Father's vengeance…Gin of Ohu shall rue the day he set foot in Shibuya!_

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	3. Nightmare

**Ch. 2- Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Gin found it hard to sleep.<p>

Images had been flooding his head.

He saw dogs fighting with each other, like before, bloodshed, tears of anguish and fear…himself facing a white Saluki…with his son hanging limp in the dog's jaws.

"WEED!" Gin cried before he suddenly snapped back to reality.

It was all just a nightmare.

He looked over and saw that Weed was still asleep by his side.

_Good,_ he thought. _I didn't wake him._

Gin stood up and walked out of the den, leaving his son to continue his slumber. He went to the one place where he could clear his head: a ledge overlooking the forest.

He sighed as he looked up the starry sky.

_Sakura…_ he thought. _Can you really trust me with our only son?_

"Gin."

Gin gasped silently, but looked back and saw that it was only blind old Ben.

"Oh, Ben," he said as the Great Dane approached him. "Be careful, there's a ledge here," he warned him.

Ben seemed to know already, for he sat down next to his long time friend just a few feet away from it.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Ben asked him. "I heard you cry Weed's name in your sleep."

Gin let out a sigh.

"Ben…" he said. "I've been having this nightmare for the past month now. I dreamt that there was another war, just like with Hougen. I saw…" a sigh. "I saw…Weed's death at the hands of another dog."

Ben seemed to remain silent.

"I see," said Ben. "You're afraid for your son's welfare."

"Ever since I found that Weed was my son," Gin began, "and I found out that Sakura had died, I was afraid to lose another of my kin."

"Gin, listen to me," Ben said. "Cross and I were like you when Ken and George were born and when their sister died, we were afraid to let them join the Ohu army, believing that they might die, leaving us alone, but as they grew older, they showed potential, and our doubt for them faded."

Gin looked away.

"Gin," said Ben. "You mustn't let some nightmare cloud your judgment. Weed is the Leader of Ohu, now, and you entrusted him with that honor."

"You're right, Ben," Gin said. "I don't know what's gotten into me these days. Thank you for the talk."

"Don't mention it," Ben said before he turned to leave.

_Still…_ Gin thought. _I can't help but worry._

XXX

The next day, everyone was out and about, again.

GB, Sasuke, Kyoushiro, Rocket, Ken, and Kagetora were out hunting.

Mel, Cross, Reika, and Yume were currently having a conversation with each other.

Hook, Hiro, George, and Musashi were just lying around.

Ben and Kurotora were out walking.

Moss and Jaguar were enjoying a dip in the lake together.

Taichi and Bunta were currently tending to the former's three sons, Chizu, Jimbei, and Rukio.

Chizu inherited his mother's looks, the only difference between them being the big black spot around his left eye. Chizu is shy and timid, and it is because of this that he is often teased by his brothers about this.

Jimbei inherited his father's looks, only he was grayer in color. Jimbei is a bit of a scatterbrain, but he is generally very sweet and loving.

Rukio is the true spitting image of his father, minus the missing ear and eye. Aside from those, there was one thing that differentiated the two: Rukio is deaf.

Gin, meanwhile, was out patrolling the border with Weed.

It was hot, today, as expected in the season of Summer.

"Weed," Gin called. "I'm going to get a drink. You can come with me if you like."

"No thank you, Father," Weed answered him. "I'm not thirsty."

Gin nodded in understanding before he walked away, headed to the river, leaving Weed to continue with guard duty.

XXX

Gin lapped up the cool water from the river. He had picked up an empty tin can nearby and filled it with water earlier, so as to bring back to Weed.

Yet, as he was enjoying his drink, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Gin's ear picked up the sound of paws thumping in the distance. Looking back, he saw that it was GB. He looked panicked.

"GB?" Gin questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Gin-dono!" said GB, panting. "You have to help! A large pack of dogs suddenly appeared and attacked! We're holding them off as best we can, but Weed…"

Gin gasped silently.

"You don't need to say anything else," he said. "Just take me to wherever they are!"

GB nodded and ran off with Gin following closely behind.

At that moment, the latter felt his nightmare slowly coming to life.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	4. Titan Appears

**Ch. 3- Titan Appears**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>The sounds of angry howls and barks filled the air. Claws slashed at flesh and fangs gnashed. Blood spilled onto the ground.<p>

The Ohu soldiers were holding their own as best they could, but they were greatly outnumbered.

Yume, Sasuke and Taichi were fighting 5 dogs at once.

Bunta, Hiro, Rocket, and Kyoushiro were surrounded by 30 other dogs.

Kagetora, Ken, and George threw three enemy dogs against a tree.

Musashi, Moss, Jaguar, Kurotora, Ben, and Cross were fighting off 20 dogs.

Yume, Mel, and Reika had to take the pups away to the safety of their dens.

In the midst of it all, a familiar white Saluki was watching everything with a malevolent grin on his face.

"Excellent…" he whispered.

Suddenly, Gin appeared, followed by GB, who pointed his paw at the intruder.

"There!" said GB. "He's the one behind all this!"

Gin looked up and saw Titan, standing upon a hill.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Gin-san," said Titan. "A pleasure to meet you…again."

Gin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Again?_ he repeated in his mind.

"I'm sure you don't remember me after your little trip in Shibuya 3 years ago," Titan began, "so allow me to introduce myself. I am Titan of Shibuya! Gin of Ohu, I have come for revenge!"

"Revenge?" Gin repeated.

"What did Gin ever do to you, youngster?" Kurotora barked.

"It matters not to you," Titan said. "Fight me! Now!"

"This is madness," Gin said. "I will not fight you! Now leave us! There are some dogs here that are raising puppies, and I will not allow you to traumatize them with your senseless violence!"

Titan merely chuckled.

"Funny you should mention 'puppies'," he said. "Toto! Haku! Giro!"

Suddenly, three more dogs appeared behind Titan. They consisted of a Shepherd, a Setter, and a Husky. All of them were white and had black, gray, and brown spots all over their bodies.

However, the only thing that really got Gin's attention…was the limp, bloody, motionless form of…

"WEED!" everyone gasped.

"Yes," Titan said, sinisterly. "I believe this brat is your son, Gin-san. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if he came with us on a little…vacation."

Weed, who had just regained consciousness, weakly raised his head to look at Gin.

"F…Father," he whispered.

Gin growled and bared his fangs, prepared to tear Titan to shreds.

"Let my son go!" he growled before he jumped at Titan. "NOW!"

Titan seemed unfazed by Gin's intimidating visage.

"Kiki, if you would," said Titan.

**WHAM!** A black and brown blur slammed into Gin and pinned him to the ground. It was Kiki, his jaws clamped around Gin's throat.

"Stay away from Titan-sama," Kiki said.

Gin gagged as Kiki began to squeeze his throat, tighter and tighter to the point where blood was beginning to seep out.

"Leave him there, Kiki," said Titan. "We have what we came for. If he won't fight me here, he might as well fight me on our own turf…if he lives, that is."

Kiki let Gin go, leaving him coughing as Titan and his followed ran from the scene. The silver-furred Tora-ge Akita could only watch, helplessly as Weed was taken away. He staggered to his paws, trying to muster the strength to go after them, and yet he couldn't.

"Weed…" he gasped. "Weed…bring back…my…son…"

**THUD!** Gin collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"GIN!" Akame cried.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	5. Gin's Journey

**Ch. 4- Gin's Journey**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, he saw that he was in one of the dens, and that he was surrounded by the others. The first one he saw was Akame.<p>

"Are you all right, Gin?" the Iga dog asked?

"W…where is…Weed?" Gin asked, panting.

The dogs glanced at each other, and then back at Gin, wondering what they should tell him.

"They…they took him away," Akame said.

Gin suddenly lunged at Akame and pinned him down, a snarl on his face.

"YOU FOOLS!" he roared. "WHY DIDN'T THE REST OF YOU GO AFTER THEM?"

"We tried, Gin-dono," Taichi said, apologetically.

"But they were already too far away," said GB.

Gin growled.

_Weed,_ he thought to himself, his eyes starting to well up with tears. _My son…!_

"Gin," Akame began, "I know you're upset right now, but at least we know where they're taking him. All we have to do is assemble a rescue team and-"

"No," said Gin, interrupting the Kishu.

"Gin?" Akame questioned.

"It's my fault that I allowed Weed to get kidnapped," Gin said as he prepared to head out the den. "I promised Sakura on her grave that I would protect our child, even if he is the leader now."

"What I don't understand is why Titan was after Weed in the first place," Kyoushiro said.

"He said something about 'his last trip in Shibuya'," said Sasuke.

At that moment, realization hit Gin like a boulder.

"I think I know," he said. "Years ago, Akame, Smith, and I went to Shibuya to stop this Saluki named Hugo from trying to take over the country. I tried to tell him to end his plans, but, like very other dog, he wouldn't listen to me. We started fighting, and…I accidentally tore his throat open."

The Ohu soldiers remained silent.

"Come to think of it," Akame began, "I wondered why Titan looked familiar."

"I honestly didn't know that he had a son," Gin said, remorsefully.

"Either way, Gin," Ben began, "Titan has your son, now. If I were you, I wouldn't take this lying down!" He then turned to Ken and George. "Imagine if my boys were in Weed's place! I'd be feeling the same way, too!"

"Dad…" said Ken.

"Same goes for me and my boys!" Kurotora barked, turning to Kagetora, Nobutora, and Harutora. "If it were them and not Weed, I'd tear that bastard apart!"

Gin prepared to head outside, again, but he was soon intercepted by Cross.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Cross, get out of my way," Gin said. "I have to find my son."

"Not in your condition, you're not," Cross retorted. "You should wait a couple more days before you go anywhere."

"At that rate, Weed could already be killed!" Gin spat before he pushed himself passed Cross. "I'm going, and I'm going alone. If anyone's saving Weed, it's me."

No one had anything to say.

"Tesshin," Gin said. "If Weed and I don't return, you are in charge of the Ohu army."

Tesshin gasped silently, surprised at Gin's decision, but then he sighed.

"Right then," Tesshin. "You can count on me, Gin-dono."

And so, Gin of Ohu, the great legend, left the Ohu territory to bring back his only remaining kin, and this brave, proud father will do whatever it takes to bring him back…even if it meant giving up his own life for his son's.

_Hang on, Weed,_ Gin thought. _I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	6. Obstacles

Ch. 5- Obstacles

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin ran along the road leading to Shibuya at top speed, and without rest. He didn't even care that his paws had begun to bleed. All he knew was that he needed to rescue his son before the worse comes to pass.<p>

But first, he must overcome any obstacle that came his way.

The first obstacle, a truck that was coming his way.

**HONK! HONK!** The truck driver pressed on the horn on his steering wheel, trying to warn Gin get out of the way.

"Move, you dumb-ass dog!" the driver yelled.

Gin easily dodged the speeding truck as it drove by. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Ever since Gin had taken this road to Shibuya, he run into trucks, cars, motorcycles, the lot.

As he jumped over another car, he ran up the side and over a cliff that led to the forest. If memory served him correctly, this was a shortcut to Shibuya.

It is here that he shall the face the next obstacle: territorial dogs.

Five dogs soon surrounded Gin, all looking aggressive.

"Looks like somebody's a little lost," said one dog.

"You know where you're going, punk?" asked another.

"Let me pass!" Gin said. "I'm in a hurry, right now, and I can't afford to be held up!"

"Ah, you're in a hurry, you say?" asked the lead dog, an Alaskan Husky with a scar going across his muzzle. "Listen, buddy! You're in my territory, so why don't you just go back the way you came?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Gin growled. "I don't want to have to get violent, but I will!"

The dogs soon lunged at the silver Tora-ge Akita, who fought to his full ability. He lunged at the first dog that was in his sight: the boss.

He clamped his jaws on the Alaskan Husky's throat. The other dogs tried to pile up on him, but obviously, they didn't know who he was. He tossed the Alaskan Husky at them, forcing them into a pile.

With the minor annoyance taken care of, Gin continued on.

At that moment, he came upon a rickety old bridge. The planks appeared rotted and cracked, and it looked if even a mouse scurried upon it, the entire thing would fall apart. Gin didn't care.

His third obstacle: perils.

Gin took a deep breath to clear his head.

Think fast, Gin, old boy, he thought.

**WOOSH!** Gin ran across the bridge as fast as a shooting star, thus causing the bridge to suddenly collapse as he ran.

Once he made it to the other side, Gin suddenly stumbled upon a city, but not just any city.

It was the city of Shibuya!

"I made it," Gin said. "At last."

Gin ran down the cliff face, heading into the city.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	7. Meet Typhoon

**Ch. 6- Meet Typhoon**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin entered the city of Shibuya later that day. At that moment, he felt the days of running finally starting to catch up to him.<p>

Gin may be a bear hound, but even he himself had his limits.

His stomach rumbled. It was then that Gin realized how hungry he was.

Looking around, Gin saw many people walking by. Maybe some would be kind enough to give him a handout.

Sure enough, a young woman approached Gin.

"Oh, what a handsome-looking dog!" she said.

Gin wagged his tail, trying to look as friendly as possible.

"You must be hungry," the woman said before she reached into her purse and pulled out something.

It was a rice cracker.

"Here you are," the woman said.

Gin took the rice cracker from her hands, crunching it in his jaws.

The woman walked away, leaving Gin to find handouts from other kindly people.

At that moment, he heard a voice.

"Hello there, friend!"

Gin looked up and saw a gray Akita dog sitting by the famed statue of Hachiko. He had three scars on his left thigh and a brown collar around his neck, indicating that he was once a pet.

"Hello," Gin greeted.

"Come over here," said the gray Akita dog. "Let me get a look at you."

Gin approached the gray dog, somewhat cautiously.

"Tell me," said the Akita dog. "You wouldn't happen to be the legendary Gin-san of Ohu, would you?"

Gin nodded his head "yes".

"I knew it!" said the Akita dog. "I am Typhoon. My brother, Ringo, happened to be a part of the Ohu army in the fight against Akakabuto."

"So Ringo's your brother," Gin said.

"I heard he died during the battle," said Typhoon. "Is that true?"

"Yes," answered Gin. "But he died honorably. He sacrificed himself for Kisaragi of Mutsu."

"I see," Typhoon said. "Tell me, what brings you here to Shibuya?"

"I am on a solo mission to rescue my son," Gin answered.

"Your son?" Typhoon repeated.

"Yes," Gin answered. "He was kidnapped by a pack of dogs who lived here in Shibuya."

"Hmm," Typhoon hummed. "Does your son happen to look like you, only a tad smaller?"

Gin nodded his head "yes", again.

"I believe I saw him being carried off by a Saluki, a Doberman Pinscher, a Great Dane, and many others," Typhoon explained.

"That's them!" Gin said. "Where'd they run off to?"

Typhoon looked to the forest.

"They make their base in the forest, I believe," he said.

"Thank you very much," Gin said before he was prepared to leave.

"Wait, Gin-san!" Typhoon called, stopping the Tora-ge Akita. "You look like you haven't eaten in days. Please, stay here with me and rest for a while. I'll escort you to the forest, myself. It's the least I could do for you."

Gin was about to decline the offer, but his stomach growling soon changed his mindset. After all, this dog was showing him great kindness.

"I don't see why not," Gin said. "I won't really be of any use to Weed on an empty stomach."

Typhoon smiled.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	8. Weed's Faith

**Ch. 7- Weed's Faith**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Titan's base, Titan was about to head over to where he was keeping his…"guest".<p>

Weed lay on the floor of the cabin, bruised, bloody, and beaten. Ever since Titan and his men brought him here, he had been given little food or water, and he was beaten occasionally.

However, despite this, Weed remained unbroken.

Just then, Titan entered the cabin with a smirk.

"And how's our little friend doing today?" the Saluki, a sinister snicker escaping his throat.

Weed, looked up at the Saluki, eyes full of hatred.

"Go to hell," he whispered, venomously.

Titan snorted.

"You're spirited, I'll give you that," he said. "Listen, brat. You're beginning to become quite boring, you hear me? All you ever do is lay around, all day. You don't even try to put up a fight when I beat you senseless! I thought that the son of the 'legendary' Gin of Ohu would be much stronger than this!"

"You're not worth fighting," Weed said.

"Is that so?" asked Titan with a laugh. "My messenger, Shroud, tells me that your father made it here. Too bad he was foolish enough to come alone. Against him and my 800 soldiers, he'll die before he gets the chance."

"My Father has more strength than your 800 men combined," Weed said. "He doesn't need an army to take you out."

Titan's eyes widened and went bloodshot.

**CHOMP!** He grabbed Weed by his throat and threw him into the air.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" the Saluki growled as he throttled Weed left and right before he threw him against a wall. "If I didn't need you, I'd kill you here and now! I hate mouthy little toys, like you, so why don't you just do me a favor and KEEP THE HELL QUIET!"

With that being said, Titan left Weed lying in a heap on the floor.

Weed coughed up blood as he laid there, his body sore. However, he wasn't going to let Titan break him, no matter how brutally he was beaten. Weed was faithful that his father would come and rescue him, and he would wait for as long as it takes.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	9. Ambush

**Ch. 8- Ambush**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>The following day, Gin was on his way into the forest, and this time, he was accompanied by Typhoon.<p>

To pass the time and to keep Gin's mind off Weed, Typhoon told stories of himself and his late brother.

Like right now. Typhoon was telling Gin about the time when he and Ringo had snuck into a farmer's garden to get some salted meat in his cellar.

"We ran like the Devil himself was after us!"

Gin couldn't but laugh at Typhoon's past antics. However, despite the friendship Typhoon provided him, Gin was still intent on saving Weed no matter what.

"Gin-san," said Typhoon. "How close are you and Weed?"

"How close?" Gin asked. "Well, we've only known each other for six months, now, but I guess you could say we're as close as a father and son should be."

"I see," Typhoon said. "Weed must be very lucky to have a father like you, Gin."

As the two Akita dogs ran through the forest, they didn't notice three shadowy figures watching them from behind the trees.

"Let's go," said one of them.

XXX

Gin and Typhoon stopped at a nearby pool of water for a drink.

"My paws are killing me," Typhoon said.

"Mine are, too," agreed Gin. "Typhoon ,why don't you drink first? I'll keep watch. We are in Titan's territory after all."

Typhoon nodded his head before he began to lap up the water.

At that moment, Gin's ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping. He sat up, now fully alert. Typhoon soon followed this example.

"Glad you could make it, Gin-san," said a voice.

"Titan-sama has been expecting you," said another.

"Come out!" Gin barked. "Show yourselves!"

"You cowards!" Typhoon added.

At that moment, the figures appeared from the trees and bushes. They were Toto, Haku, and Giro, the three spotted dogs, and they weren't alone. The moment they came out, many other dogs soon joined them.

Before they knew it, Gin and Typhoon had been surrounded by over 200 dogs.

It was an ambush.

"We are the three Spotted Bros.," said Haku.

"We have been sent by Titan-sama to dispose of you, Gin of Ohu," said Toto.

"Now, prepare for your death!" exclaimed Giro.

Gin growled.

"Not on your life!" he barked before he lunged at the first dog in his sight.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer!<p>

Review, please!


	10. First Battle

**Ch. 9- First Battle**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin clamped his jaws around Toto's throat, pinning him to the ground.<p>

"Toto!" Haku and Giro cried.

Typhoon was currently holding his own against 5 dogs at once. He lunged at the first one he saw: a Bluetick Coonhound. He bit down on his front leg and began to wrestle him to the ground. The other four dogs tried to pull him off, but Typhoon kicked them back.

Gin, meanwhile, had pinned Toto to the ground, but as he did, Giro and Haku grabbed the Tora-ge Akita by his back legs and began to pull on him. Toto turned and clamped his jaws around Gin's throat as he got back up.

"Gin-san!" Typhoon cried as he himself was pinned down by the other dogs.

Gin gagged as Toto started to put the squeeze on Gin's throat, and blood started to seep out.

Suddenly, something tackled Toto the ground, followed, by Giro, Haku, and the dogs that were attacking Typhoon.

Gin and Typhoon looked up to see their savior: a German Shepherd with only one ear.

The Three Spotted Bros. stood up and growled at the interloper.

"Who the hell are you?" Giro questioned, angrily.

"Who, me?" asked the German Shepherd. "The name's Jerome, friend."

(A/N: WOOT, again!)

"How dare you!" Toto growled. "You dare meddle in our fight? Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Jerome. "But I don't care. You bastards have taken a dear friend of mine captive, and that's something I will not let go unpunished." He turned to Gin. "Gin-san, you know as well as I do that two against so many is not a fair fight."

"You're right," Gin said before he looked to the Three Spotted Bros. "Why don't you take us on three-on-three?"

"Fine," Haku said. "But it's fair that even without the help of our subordinates, your deaths will still be swift!"

"I'll know that when I see it," mocked Typhoon.

The three dogs growled before they lunged at their respective opponents.

Haku vs. Typhoon.

Giro vs. Jerome.

Toto vs. Gin.

Haku and Typhoon lunged at each other, headfirst, resulting in them both bashing their skulls against each other. Typhoon bit down on Haku's ear, attempting to pull him down, but Haku pulled away. Unfortunately, in doing so, he caused Typhoon to tear off his ear, sending him screaming in pain. The spotted Setter snarled before he jumped at Typhoon again and clamped his jaws around his throat. He prepared to pick him up and throw him, but Typhoon bit at his leg and tossed him against a tree.

Haku staggered, but he didn't get back up.

Winner: Typhoon.

Jerome tackled Giro to the ground and bit his leg. Giro rolled over, thus pinning Jerome in his place, but the German Shepherd proved to be more than a match for him as he started to stand back up.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," said Jerome before he charged at a nearby boulder and bashed Giro against it, forcing him to let go.

Winner: Jerome.

Gin and Toto stood up on their hind legs, clawing at each other and biting at each other's necks. The spotted Shepherd bashed his skull under Gin's lower jaw, forcing him back. Gin shook his head to relieve himself of the pain, but then, Toto tackled Gin and bit at his stomach, letting out an evil laugh.

"Here comes your death, Gin-san!" Toto said. "Prepare to have your guts ripped out!"

"Yeah!" said the dogs around him. "Do it, Toto-dono!"

"Gin-san!" Typhoon and Jerome cried.

Suddenly, Toto led out a scream of pain as he heard a sickening crack.

Gin was biting down on his chest.

He had broken Toto's ribs.

Winner: Gin.

As Toto fell, it dawned on the other 200 dogs that the Three Spotted Bros. had been defeated. They quivered as they looked at the three dogs that had done so.

"R…r…RUN!" one dog cried.

And ran they did.

Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome watched as the cowards fled, emerging victorious in the first battle.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	11. Intolerant of Failure

**Ch. 10- Intolerant of Failure**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Titan's base…<p>

"WHAT?"

Titan had just gotten word of the Three Spotted Bros. defeat from Shroud.

"Damn it all…" Titan cursed. "I knew those incompetent fools wouldn't be able to defeat Gin or his little lackey. Plus, this new dog certainly makes a muddle of things. No matter…I still do not tolerate failure."

"What do you plan to do, Titan-sama?" asked Shroud.

A pause came.

"Drill!" Titan called.

Drill enters the cabin, a dead hare in his mouth.

"Go find Toto, Haku, and Giro," the Saluki ordered. "Tell them their services are no longer needed."

Drill nodded before he ran off.

Titan seethed as he paced around in the room. Now he was certainly frustrated. His hostage was being more feisty than he thought, and with Gin having defeated his three henchmen, he knew now that he need his best men to do the job.

"Kiki!" Titan called.

Kiki soon entered.

"Yes, Titan-sama," Kiki said.

"When Drill returns, I shall assign him, you, and Shroud a little job," said Titan. "Failure is not an option. Remember that!"

"Yes, Titan-sama," said both Kiki and Shroud.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short.<p>

Review, please!


	12. Jerome Joins In

**Ch. 11- Jerome Joins In**

Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi

Back with Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome, they watched as the Three Spotted Bros. limp away in defeat. As they disappeared, Toto gave them one last hateful glare.

Gin turned to Jerome with a grateful smile.

"Thank you very much," he said.

"It's a good thing you came when you did, Jerome-san," said Typhoon.

"My pleasure," Jerome said.

"So what brings you here to Shibuya?" asked Gin.

"I'm on the same mission as you are, Gin-san," Jerome answered. "To rescue Weed. I used to be under his leadership before he banished me. I am forever indebted to Weed, regardless. If you would, Gin-san, will you allow me to lend you my power?"

"We could use all the help we can get," Gin said. "Of course you can come."

"Thank you, Gin-san," said Jerome.

"For now, let's rest," Gin said. "It's getting late, now. Not to mention that fight took a lot out of me."

"Me, too," agreed Typhoon.

"That is a good idea," Jerome said. "I'm tired from following you two all this time."

With that being said, Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome leave to find a place to rest for the night.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Toto, Haku, and Giro, the three spotted dogs had stopped to rest under an old oak tree.

"I don't believe this," Toto said. "We've never suffered such a humiliating loss! Because of Gin, I can never show myself on the battlefield again!'

"My ear…" whimpered Haku.

"Oh, quiet, you damn whiner!" yelled Giro. "At least you don't have a broken hip!"

**Snap!** A twig broke in half upon getting stepped on.

"What was that?" asked Toto.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the bushes. It was Drill.

"Drill-dono!" said Giro.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haku.

Drill didn't say anything. He just stared at the trio with blank, steely eyes. The spotted dogs gasped before they stood up, backing away fearfully.

"No…" Toto whispered. "No, Drill-dono, please. Anything but that! No!"

Drill lunged at the three dogs, going for Toto, first. His jaws clamped around his throat before…

**SKISH!** Drill tore Toto's throat open, blood spraying from the open gash.

Giro limped away as fast as he could but, Drill easily caught up to him and pinned him to the ground. He squeezed his throat until the artery burst..

Haku cowardly tried to run away, but Drill proved to be too fast for him. Before Haku knew what happened, his skull had been crushed by a pair of mighty jaws.

Drill licked the blood from his chops as he turned to leave.

The Three Spotted Bros. had all been killed.


	13. The Rescue Begins

**Ch. 12- The Rescue Begins**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome were making their way through the forest of Shibuya, heading straight for Titan's base. Last night, they had thought of a plan of how to execute Weed's rescue.<p>

_Flashback_

"So, we know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Gin-san."

"Good, but just to be safe, let's go over it one last time."

Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome were sitting around a fire, discussing their plan.

"When we enter the border of Titan's base," Gin began, "Typhoon and I will distract the guards, leaving Jerome to sneak in and get Weed out without anyone noticing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Gin-san," Typhoon and Jerome said, nodding in understanding.

Gin nodded back.

_Flashback_

By the time the sun reached the middle of the sky, Gin, Typhoon, and Jerome had found Titan's base: a large cabin in the heart of the forest. The cabin was surrounded by over 600 dogs

They lied low under the bushes, waiting for the right moment to go out and execute their plan.

"Wait for the signal," Gin whispered.

Typhoon and Jerome nodded in understanding before they looked back down at the cabin.

A long pause came.

This was it. Gin's rescue mission was about to become a reality.

"Typhoon…let's go!" Gin ordered.

"Right!" Typhoon agreed.

Soon, the two Akita dogs ran out from the foliage, charging at full speed and howling battle cries. Before Titan's subordinates could react, they were being tackled to the ground with sharp fangs digging into their flesh.

Despite being greatly outnumbered, Gin and Typhoon seemed to be holding their own just fine. They kicked, threw, and throttled any dogs that came their way.

As the dogs were distracted by Gin and Typhoon's sudden attack, Jerome took this chance to sneak into the cabin and find Weed.

XXX

"All right, I made it in."

Jerome crept through the cabin, surveying his surroundings to make sure that no one saw him.

The German Shepherd stopped in a hallway, just a few feet away from a door. Two dogs were standing guard, so Jerome assumed that that was the room where Weed was being kept prisoner.

Jerome had to think. He couldn't attack the guards here and now. One might run off and alert Titan or his two flunkies to his presence.

Still, it was a risk he had to take.

XXX

Weed lay on the floor of his prison, asleep for the third time today.

Suddenly, he awoke to the sound of angered barks and pained yowls…before everything went silent.

Just then, the door to his room opened, and a shadow loomed over him.

Weakly, Weed looked out of the corner of his eye, but when he saw who it was, he felt his energy strangely beginning to return.

"J…Jerome?" the Akita pup gasped.

"Yo, Weed," Jerome greeted, a sly smirk on his face. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Weed smiled back.

"Yeah…" he answered. "Where's my Father? Is he here?"

"He's outside, right now," answered Jerome. "Can you get up?"

"Not very much," Weed said.

Jerome gently picked Weed up by the scruff of his neck and carried him out the room.

XXX

Back outside, Gin and Typhoon were still fighting, and no matter how many dogs lunged at them, none of them were able to bring them down.

"Enough!"

At the sound of that bark, the attacks ceased. Gin and Typhoon looked up to see the owner: Titan, followed by Kiki and Drill.

"Well, well, well, Gin-san," Titan said. "I'm so glad you make it. I was afraid that Kiki's attack would've done you in back at Ohu."

Gin growled at the Saluki.

"You are completely surrounded," Titan said with a sneer. "Surrender yourself now, and you and your son shall be reunited."

Gin continued to growl at Titan, but then he smirked.

"You're right," he said. "My son and I shall be reunited, but not in your little prison."

Titan looked at Gin, confused, but then, he spotted a shadowy figure climbing up a ledge.

It was Jerome, carrying Weed in his mouth!

They were escaping!

"NO!" Titan snarled as he prepared to go after them, but was soon tackled to the ground by both Gin and Typhoon. The moment he was down, the two Akita dogs ran after Jerome.

However, Titan soon came to his paws and growled.

He wasn't going to let them get away so easily.

"Kiki! Drill! Shroud! Come with me!" the Saluki ordered.

"Yes, Titan-sama!" Shroud and Kiki barked before they and Drill followed Titan off.

As far as Titan was concerned, this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	14. The Final Battle

**Ch. 13- The Final Battle**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin, Jerome, and Typhoon with Weed now in their grasp. The rescue had been a success, and now, they were returning home.<p>

"I knew you'd come for me, Father!" Weed said as he being carried on Gin's back. "I never lost faith in you!"

Gin smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe, Weed," he said. "Now, we shall return to Ohu and celebrate your safe return!"

"Yosh!" Weed said. "I can't wait to see all our friends, again!"

"I'm pretty sure they'd be elated to see you, too, Weed," said Jerome.

"Yes," added Typhoon. "You're their leader, aren't you? They need you!"

"Stop, right there!"

Gin and the others looked back to see Titan, Kiki, Drill, and Shroud.

"You will not escape us, Gin!" Titan exclaimed.

"It's them again!" Weed cried.

"Damn it," cursed Typhoon. "Don't they ever give up?"

Gin suddenly braked to a halt, forcing the others to stop, too.

"Gin-san, what are you doing?" asked Typhoon.

"I'm the one Titan is really after," Gin answered as he placed Weed on Jerome's back. "Jerome, Typhoon, take Weed back to Ohu, no matter what!"

"But what about you?" Jerome asked.

"I'm going to stay and fight," Gin said.

"But Father-" Weed began, but Gin interrupted him.

"Weed, listen to me," Gin said. "Your life is more important, right now! If anything were to happen to you, now, I would've failed your Mother, terribly! Now go!"

"Be careful, Gin-san," Typhoon said before he and Jerome ran off with Weed in tow.

"Father!" Weed cried.

Gin turned to the approaching dogs, swallowing whatever fear he had. True to form, the legendary Gin of Ohu was not going to run from a fight. He was going to protect his son…if it kills him.

As Titan and his three goons got closer, Gin suddenly ran to the East. Titan braked to a halt, as did his followers.

"You go after the others!" Titan ordered. "I'll take care of Gin myself!"

"Yes, Titan-sama!" said Kiki and Shroud before they and Drill ran off.

Titan went down the path that Gin had took.

_My Father's vengeance is nigh!_ he snarled in thought.

XXX

Gin ran through the forest as fast as he could, jumping over the logs and dodging any trees in his way. However, he soon came to a stop when he saw that he had reached a cliff. Looking down, he saw a huge drop below.

It would be impossible for anyone to survive.

"No where to run, now, Gin-san."

Gin looked back and saw Titan, slinking from the shadows.

"I have you trapped at last," he hissed.

"Titan," Gin said. "Your father's death was not my fault! It was an accident, I swear!"

"I've heard enough of your lies," Titan snarled. "This ends…now…"

Gin sighed.

"I wish that for once, I didn't have to use violence…" he whispered. "But now it's apparent that's the only way to get through to you."

Titan lunged forth with a battle cry. Gin did the same, and tackled Titan in his chest.

The final battle had begun.

Gin bit Titan on his front leg, but Titan rolled over and threw him off. Gin charged and tackled Titan in the side, biting down on the flesh. Titan grabbed him by his leg and pulled him off, and then threw Gin away, but no matter how many times Gin was thrown back, he'd keep getting up to fight.

He wasn't giving up so easily.

It was at that moment that Titan soon had enough. He managed to avoid another one of Gin's tackles before he grabbed the Akita by the leg and began to pummel him into the ground, headfirst.

(A/N: Remember this?)

XXX

Jerome, Typhoon, and Weed were currently fighting off Drill, Shroud, and Kiki.

Drill lunged at Jerome, fangs exposed, but Jerome jumped and bit him in his hind leg, biting him on his front leg and tackling him to the ground. The Great Dane's leg made a sickening crack.

Typhoon ducked beneath Kiki's deadly jaws as the Doberman Pinscher tried to make a bite to his head, only for the gray Akita to bash his skull right under his chin.

A few of his teeth came out.

Shroud was having trouble trying to attack Weed, who much too fast for the black Borzoi.

"Hold still, you little shit!" Shroud snarled.

Weed suddenly jumped at Shroud's chest, making a huge bite.

Shroud suddenly fell, screaming in pain.

"HE BROKE MY RIBS!" Shroud shouted.

Typhoon tackled Kiki to the ground, biting his jaw and breaking it completely.

Jerome didn't need to do much else, since Drill's leg was now broken.

These three villains had certainly been outmatched.

"This was much too easy," said Typhoon.

"I agree," Jerome said.

"I'm gonna find my Father!" said Weed.

"No, Weed!" Jerome protested. "Your father told us to get you to Ohu safely!"

"I don't care!" Weed exclaimed. "My Father is the only kin I have, and I will not lose him!"

With that being said, Weed ran off, but Typhoon and Jerome soon gave chase after him.

"Weed! Wait!" Jerome called.

"Come back, Weed-san!" Typhoon shouted.

XXX

Gin broke free of Titan's grip and charged at him, again. Titan, charged forward himself.

**BAP!** Gin and Titan bashed their skulls together in a head butt.

They skid away from each other, panting and feeling weakened by their wounds. However, until either of them went down, neither Titan nor Gin were giving up.

"Prepare yourself, Titan!" Gin exclaimed. "This is my ultimate technique!"

Gin jumped into the air and made a dive for Titan, spinning head-over-paws like a buzz saw. "ZETSU TENROU BATTOUGA!"

**SKISH!** Gin made a slicing bite to Titan's shoulder. However, as he uncurled from his attack, Gin fell to the ground, close to the cliff's edge.

Titan stood over Gin, his shadow looming over the injured Akita. The Saluki licked his chops, a malevolent snicker in his throat.

"It appears that all your efforts were in vain, Gin-san," said Titan. "I wouldn't worry about your son. When I'm finished with you, Ill make sure that he joins you."

_Damn it…! Damn it!_ Gin cursed in his head.

Titan narrows his eyes as he moved in to finish Gin off.

"Farewell," he whispered, sinisterly.

"FATHER!"

Gin and Titan looked up and saw a familiar figure leap up from the trees.

"No!" Gin cried.

"It can't be!" Titan gasped.

It was Weed, come to the rescue! He suddenly began spinning head-over-paws. "ZESTU TENROU BATTOUGA!"

"Weed, no! Stay back!" Gin cried. "This is not your fight!"

Titan didn't expect Weed to know Gin's attack as well, and he definitely wasn't expecting another one.

**POW!** Weed crashed right into Titan, biting him right in his throat. However, as he did, he didn't realize that he and Titan were slipping off the cliff edge.

At that moment, Jerome and Typhoon appeared, but they knew they were too late.

"Weed!" they cried.

"NO!" Gin screamed.

Weed and Titan fell off the cliff, falling hard and fast to the ground below with the latter screaming as he fell.

Gin, Jerome, and Typhoon only watched in horror.

"WEEEEEEED!" Gin hollered.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	15. The Verge of Death

**Ch. 14- The Verge of Death**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Gin, Jerome, and Typhoon ran down to the bottom of the gorge, praying that Weed was still alive. Upon getting there, they saw a rather gruesome sight.<p>

Titan lay in a crumpled heap. His head was twisted in an unnatural direction. Blood dripped from his skull and jaw.

The Saluki had mostly likely broken his neck.

However, something else had caught Gin's attention…and he wished that it didn't.

Weed lay on the ground. His fur had become ruffled and bloody, and his body was seemingly lifeless.

Gin looked on, his eyes wide with horror, before he approached his son's body, while Jerome and Typhoon watched in silence.

Gin looked down at Weed's seemingly motionless body, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Weed…" Gin whispered, praying he would hear. "Weed, please…get up…speak to me…!"

Silence.

Gin sighed before he laid himself on the ground and gently put his paw on Weed's neck.

Right now, the Tora-ge Akita felt like he was such a horrible father. He didn't know why he was ever given a child. He couldn't protect him when he got kidnapped, and he couldn't save him from falling.

It was just like his nightmare had predicted.

Weed was gone…

Gin gently nuzzled Weed's face, lovingly, as a single tear fell from his eye.

Jerome and Typhoon lowered their heads in loss and defeat.

Gin sighed as he prepared to stand up and leave…until…

"Father…"

Gin gasped silently when he heard that voice, and looked back down.

Weed raised his head, weakly, looking up at Gin with tired eyes. At first, Gin didn't know what to do, but then, he got back down and began to nuzzle Weed, lovingly, again.

"I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."

Jerome and Typhoon looked at each other with relieved smiles on their maws.

Gin gently picked his son up by the scruff of his neck and put him on his back.

"Come, Weed," he said. "Let's go home."

He turned to Jerome and Typhoon.

"You guys, too!" he said.

Jerome and Typhoon gasped silently before they looked at each other, and then back at Gin. Neither of them were expecting join the Ohu group, or, in Jerome's case, rejoin.

And so, with their mission successful, Gin, Weed, Jerome, and Typhoon headed out of the Shibuya territory and off to Ohu…their home.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p>

Really, please review. This deserves more reviews than just one, and if you're gonna criticize, I know the chapters are short!


	16. Home at Last

**Ch. 15- Home at Last**

* * *

><p>Ginga © Yoshihiro Takahashi<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Ohu territory, it has now been a week-and-a-half since Gin had left, and ever since, the Ohu army had been patiently waiting for his return. Things have gotten less lively, now, and everyone felt like everything was out of place.<p>

Chizu, one of Taichi's pups, held onto his leg with his brothers watching him.

"Papa," said Chizu. "When are Uncle Gin and the Leader gonna come back?"

"I don't know, Chizu," Taichi answered, "but I'm sure they're all right. Uncle GB, Uncle Ken, and Uncle Kagetora are watching for them right now."

At the territory border, GB, Ken, and Kagetora watched for any sign of Gin, or their leader, or both.

Suddenly, GB seemed to spot something in the distance.

"Something's coming," he said.

Ken and Kagetora looked to the direction GB was looking.

There, in the distance, four figures came walking proudly.

It was Gin, Weed, Jerome, and Typhoon!

The pack of four had made a triumphant return!

"They're back!" Ken cried.

"Leader! Gin-dono!" GB called.

"Jerome, too!" Kagetora added.

They didn't ask about who Typhoon was, and right now, they didn't care.

They immediately ran down to greet the quartet, and they were soon followed by the rest of the Ohu dogs. Before they knew it, Gin, Weed, Jerome, and Typhoon were surrounded by all their friends, and were bombarded with questions such as…

"Are you all right?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"Did you win the fight?"

"We'll all answer those questions in due time," said Weed. "Right now…please…let me rest."

The dogs obliged and made a path for Weed to head into the forest.

Gin followed behind him.

XXX

Weed laid down in his den for a nice, long, well-deserved rest.

As soon as he did, Gin soon entered and joined him.

"It's been quite an adventure, eh, son?" he asked.

"Yes, it has," Weed said. "I missed you, Father."

"And I missed you, Weed," Gin said.

A pause came.

"Father?" Weed asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Titan is in a better place now?"

Gin sighed.

"Well, Weed," he said. "I can't really be sure. All I know is you're back where you belong, safe and sound."

Weed smiled as he rested his on Gin's shoulder, sleepily.

Here he was, Weed, the Leader of Ohu, back where he belonged.

Home…with his father.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Well, this was a bit of a sweet ending.<p>

Review, please!


End file.
